


LF: White Rose Fic

by Another_username



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_username/pseuds/Another_username
Summary: Hi Ao3.I humbly apolpgize that I need to do this. I spent my 9PM-1AM looking for this fic, even as far as googling the words I remember. Nothing.  I would appreciate the help.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	LF: White Rose Fic

White Rose Fic.

Details that I remember:

  * Weiss and Ruby are very touchy-feely
  * A very confused Weiss
  * One point in the story was Weiss being grumpy cos she is sleepy. She went straight to the room changed into pjs and waited for Ruby.
  * Ruby followed suit did the exact thing Weiss did and hopped in beside Weiss, "muttering apologies for taking so long." - I think this is an actual phrase in the story. Not exactly similar tho.
  * Weiss went to Blake and consulted the matter
  * Blake made a trade. A truth for a truth
  * I think Weiss asked Blake how she felt with Yang
  * Weiss said that she theorizes that the near death experience Ruby and she had encountered caused them to be more touchy feely, basically a psychological thing so Ruby might no be feeling the same
  * Weiss went to Ruby for a talk and Ruby thinks that she genuinely likes Weiss.



That is it. I have one detail in mind but I maybe confusing this for another story. But somehow I think this is in the starting paragraph "My life has a 3-point plan: 

Graduate at Beacon

Lead SDC....

(I forgot the third one)

Then having feelings is definitely not one of them hence her being confused.

Anyway, that is it. 

Have a nice day. I will be eternally grateful if I could find and bookmark the story


End file.
